Vino de Passion
by babygurl213
Summary: A love story about a bussiness man, who owns his father's wine company, and a young girl that has escaped for the safety of her life from her home country: Japan. What will the young lord Inuyasha West do when he is faced with many decisions of the heart?


A/N: This story has been plaguing my mind day and night. I do not know where the inspiration came from, such as my first fanfic 'Whispers of a Treasure' that relates to the Ghibli film; Princess Mononoke. But, considering I just cannot seem to let the story just disappear without a trace, I have decided to type it out from at the top of my head and see where it goes. Hopefully, it won't be such a bad story.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha's ears, well the cosplay hat, but his body is solely owned by Rumiko Takahashi...and his real ears too...sigh.

Chapter 1

The weather was stirring ungracefully as it grew late into the evening. By nightfall it had began to pour tremendously, while the sky took on a dark, gloomy appearance and the peals of thunder began to stir in the distance.

The sounds of rain pelted against the glass shutters; framed in expensive, polished ebony. An irritated growl escaped from the tall, well built lord; whom currently was bent over a vast amount of documents at his desk, near the light of a roaring fire.

His ears twitched slightly after he had run a hand through his long, moonlight kissed hair.

"Damn paperwork..." he trailed off, mumbling under his breath. He then let out a frustrated sigh and pushed the pile of overdue paperwork away from him. Leaning back, he massaged his temples trying to calm the beginning signs of a slight migraine.

Minutes passed in his small moment of break before there was a hollow knock on his door, distracting him slightly from his irritated thoughts. He let out a weary 'come in', before he pulled out a sheet of parchment and dipped his quill into the small jar of ink once again, and began to write down some important notes.

A tall, handsome looking man; with mischievous, dark coloured eyes, and shoulder lengthen hair that was tied at the base of his neck, walked quickly through the wooden door.

"My lord, excuse me for the interruption, but a few of the letters have arrived from some of the agencies that we responded to a month ago. I thought you might have been interested in some of the responses you have received from them", the young man sent a small wink towards his weary looking master.

"Miroku I don't have time to be rifling through those letters right now...I have too much paperwork to be done, and I can't keep delaying myself from these matters".

"Does the issue concern with exporting our products to foreign countries. Because all you really need to do for that my lord is to sign some legal documents and we're set".

The man with the long, flowing silver hair sighed and buried his face into his hands, "Miroku you make it sound so simple that I just want to strangle you! No, that is not all we have to do to confirm our authorization in exporting the shipments. Clearly, the whole fucking ordeal is driving me nuts, and apparently the conversion of their money is worth a lot less, so we'll be getting nothing out of the deal if we were to settle with the offer that we had agreed upon."

"So basically they knew about this transaction and yet failed to mention it...those bastards", Miroku grinded his teeth in anger.

He was one to never grow angry too quick, but he respected his master and close friend a lot to just simply allow someone to tread all over him like this. When it came to matters concerning his friend's safety and well being, he always knew what was best, considering his master was often careless and too stubborn to admit when he needed something.

That was the reason why Miroku Millington, closest friend of Lord Inuyasha West and loyal servant, had been endowed with the honour of becoming his most trusted advisor and prime seer of his establishment.

Even if he was no good when it came to financial matters, such as thus he wasn't as privileged as his lord when he was a youth, so therefore he lacked a proper sense of education. But that still didn't mean that he wasn't quick witted and smart with the business.

"Maybe...maybe not. They didn't seem to be the type of people to try and stoop so low so they wouldn't have to pay a bigger price for the cargo. Heck! What the hell am I saying; we could hardly understand those guys with their French accents".

"Yes, and that issue could have been fixed if we would have gone and hired a French translator like I had suggested, instead of my lord trying to attempt in his small knowledge of the French language", Miroku chuckled in an amused manner.

"Keh, I told you I could handle it and I did".

"Yes, but now we got slightly ripped off because of it".

Lord Inuyasha roughly undid the collar of his pristine, white dress shirt and sat back in his oversized, mahogany arm chair, with a scowl on his face.

"Are you trying to imply something you ass!" the silver haired man growled in irritation.

Miroku, not in the least intimated by his master's usual attitude just smirked, "Yes...because when it comes to numbers...you my friend are by the worst ever in adding things together. And you were more privileged than I too", he settled himself in the chair across from his master's desk and began chortling uncontrollably.

"Ha ha...very funny you idiot...the situation isn't entirely my fault...I wouldn't of had such a difficult time if you would of kept your focus on the business deal, instead of the business man's daughter. You perverted bastard...and to think that Sango still asked if you had gotten yourself into any trouble while we were gone."

"Ah yes...mmm how I did miss caressing the sweet buns of Miss. Sango"

Lord Inuyasha just simply rolled his eyes as his good friend went off into a daze about his childhood crush. Everyone knew that those two had been ogling each other for years...but were either too shy or embarrassed to acknowledge their love for one another. It all happened when late Lord Inu No Taisho, had hired a new family of servants. A father, a son and a daughter; which were all given specific duties to maintain in the household. Sango Weldinson was the name of the new, young kitchen girl. She had an angry temper that could outmatch anybody, and it was only evoked every time the youngster Miroku would pat her bottom.

Inuyasha only believed that the reason why Miroku had stuck so long into eventually falling for the fiery brunette was only because when she had knocked him out cold that very first day they met...he had lost his commonsense.

"But anyways back to the point, my lord I believe that maybe you should try to convince them into accepting another offer before the cargo is shipped out. Otherwise we will only be losing a fair amount of our own costs towards the shipment, and gaining nothing in return".

"Heh, I'll eventually figure out this mess", Inuyasha picked up his quill pen once more and began to jot down some more notes onto his parchment once again.

"If... you say so my lord. By the way...what do you suggest I do with these letters?" the young man named Miroku placed a large stack of unopened envelopes on top of Inuyasha's desk, casually.

"To be honest I don't really care. You can go through them for me if you want, but I'm much too busy to look at them right now", the well built young man answered without looking up from his task at hand.

"So is not choosing a wife important to you my lord? You know how it is expected that you have a woman by your side for all sorts of events and businesses...not to mention to produce an heir that may take over the family name one day".

"I still have a lot of time to do those types of things later Miroku. I just don't see what the need to rush is for?" Inuyasha looked up from his current work and gave him a bored, clueless expression.

"Ah, but no beautiful woman wants to marry an old man...uh hanyou...that can't even get it up anymore", Miroku chuckled deeply.

"Fuck you Miroku!" Inuyasha mumbled as he went back to writing down some more notes.

"Hey I was only fooling my lord, you know me. But wouldn't it be really nice to have a warm body to cuddle up next to in the middle of the night. Or someone that can at least accompany you to any business parties without having to go alone or with a bunch of servants. At least so you can look good in front of all of your late father's business associates".

Inuyasha snorted roughly through his nose, but never once looked up from his papers, "Those bastards can all go fuck themselves for all I care if they think I need a woman by my side to run my father's business".

"Well...you see my Lord...we also don't want them to get the wrong impression as well...cause well, you are very young still and many women do wish to call themselves Mrs. West...but unfortunately it seems that none of them have caught your eye. I have heard that it isn't proper that the youngest son of Inu No Taisho, who inherited his business, to remain single while many of your father's associates are willing to engage you to one of their daughters. In a way...they all seem to think that you are simply insulting them by not courting yourself with a woman."

That's why Inuyasha had appointed Miroku as his most loyal advisor, because he often spoke the truth and could observe his surroundings better than anyone he knew. Plus he knew a lot more dirt than the average gossip, which came in handy from time to time.

Inuyasha looked up from his papers and rolled his eyes at his good friend that seemed to have a valid point, even if it was a pretty stupid reason to obtain a wife for. After all, as far as he knew his father's business associates were nothing but a bunch of gluttons that used their wealth and power to suck helpless people out of their own pocket money like a bunch of leeches. As far as he knew, without his growing business...those leeches would be dirt poor and working hard, manual labour like many of the country folk. They should be thanking his late father for giving them such titles, instead of torturing his youngest son with stupid ideas of marriage. For all he knew, they were probably into his father's title and money anyways; what with some of them he didn't fully trust himself.

"Fine...let's see those letters. It will take my mind off of these problems anyways", he replied as he reached for the large stack of envelopes.

Miroku's grin reappeared twice as big as he observed his young master take the stack of mail and sit back casually in that comfortable, expensive chair of his.

The young Lord half frowned, half looked at each envelope with such boredom etched on his facial features.

"Maybe if you began opening them my Lord, they would contain a lot more information in them than just the return addresses", Miroku replied amused.

"Lay off already Miro!" Inuyasha growled out irritably as he choose one envelope, out of the stack, and tore the top part open with the sharp claw on his index finger.

He pulled the white parchment out and scanned the written part quickly before he examined the two black and white photos that came with it.

"Ah...very beautiful dark skinned women from Africa indeed! And look they even know many skills such as sewing, cooking and cleaning. Just perfect homemakers if you ask my opinion".

Inuyasha gave his advisor a funny look when he turned his head slightly and found him standing just right behind him, peering down at the photos with such awe and interest.

"Do you mind?"The young Lord half growled in an irritated tone.

"Not at all my Lord...after all I shall be the one serving the Mrs when you marry her. So I might as well help you look for the perfect woman".

"Something tells me that that isn't what you have in mind you perverted ass".

Miroku chuckled deeply and straightened the collar to his deep purple dress shirt, before he went back to examining the picture's over his master's shoulders.

The young lord then set aside the pictures of the dark, beautiful women and went for the next envelope from the top of the pile.

He stayed up late into the night, examining and reading through the many profiles of various women that had responded to his request in finding a wife. He had to admit to himself there were very many that had caught his interest at first glance; beautiful, young, talented, but for some strange reason he just couldn't feel a connection between them.

It was more for lust than for respect of an equal partner in a marriage commitment.

The young master turned his head slightly to the side and couldn't help but allow his facial features to soften slightly at the scene of his loyal friend's unconscious form half standing and half slumped against his comfortable armchair. A bit of drool was even escaping from the corner of his mouth and he had this funny, content look on his face as if he where dreaming about something lecherous and perverted.

Well...that was Miroku all right, the young master snorted; even in his sleep he just couldn't take his mind off of women.

Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands, he then set the letters and photos to the side, and got up from his chair. Miroku gave a snort when the young master began to shake him roughly to rouse him from his sleep.

An audible slurp escaped from the advisor's mouth as he regained his composure quickly, and he hastily wiped the drool from his chin when he felt a slight dampness on his face.

"Get to bed Miro, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't need you falling asleep on me now", he roughly demanded.

Even though his master acted stubborn and rough around the edges, Miroku always knew his intentions were good and that he was nothing but a big softy underneath it all.

"Right away my lord" the young advisor stated right before he gave a tongue curling yawn.

He left with a final goodnight to his young master and headed of towards his chambers.

It became very silent for a mere moment inside the young Lord's office. The only sound that disturbed that moment of peace was the slight ticking of his mantel clock that was placed against his furthest right wall.

He gave a slight yawn of his own and made sure that the papers on his desk were in neat order before he headed out of his office. Just as he was about to close the door behind him he took one last at the pile of letters that had responded to his request nearly a month ago.

The letters that just might determine his entire future.

He snorted in half humour, 'Whatever...it's not like I'm desperate to share my life with someone I hardly know anyways', and with that last thought he headed off to his own chambers for some much needed rest.

The young lord groaned, here he was once again at another business meeting with nothing but a bunch of old geezers that couldn't even see past their own toes anymore, literally.

He felt bored out of his wits and would of rather have been anywhere at the moment than here. Heck! Even scrubbing his older brother's shoes at the moment sounded a lot more fun than listening to this pointless speech.

"Lord Inuyasha...ahem...Lord Inuyasha!"

The silver haired young man quickly snapped out of his musings and sat up straighter in his chair when he had been addressed. He had a scowl on his face and he almost swore aloud at the person who dare interrupt his thoughts, when he just remembered nearly too late that he was at a business meeting.

"Lord Inuyasha...will you please concentrate on the details of our topic. It would really be nice if your opinion was involved in all this, considering it is your father's legacy that is at matters here" an elderly senior with a navy blue, waistcoat; too tight at the waist area, with the buttons seeming to want to pop out at any moment if he took too deep of a breath. His hair was replaced with a new trend of white wigs, that was considered the latest in fashion, and his pants were a deep green that seemed a little uncomfortable in the leg area. The whole outfit was ridiculous in Inuyasha's opinion, but then again...these old men were certainly ridiculous themselves.

"Keh, let me just say one thing Walsh, as far as I'm concerned my father had left his inheritance to his two sons. Sesshomaru...being the ass that he is, wanted nothing to do with my father's business, so with him out of the picture that left me to run it. I'm not about to just throw away something my father has worked so long and hard for, to a company that knows nothing about it. Not now...and not for any price. Do I make myself clear on this gentleman?"

If it was possible, and in this situation it was, the group of elderly seniors seemed taken back and slightly afraid of the young lord that had just so given them an impeccable speech.

The short, stubby, big bellied man named Walsh bobbed his head up and down so fast in understanding before he excused himself and sat back down in his chair quietly.

A tall, stout nosed man with disgusting, yellow, almost black teeth, stood up from his chair in a commanding manner. "But my young lord, was it not you who was complaining many weeks ago about the duties to your father's business? I must say with this opportunity you are able to sell the business and land to someone who is willing to make it prosper even more than your father had ever been able to. Think about it young lord, with this deal you are able to obtain the worth of your father's business for a fairly well price, and still see the name of Inu No Taisho West's respectable name on it. And all without having to lift a single finger", the tall man grinned in an impish sort of way.

"My father's business was worth a lot more than you could ever think Simms. As far as I'm concerned you old men just don't think that I have what it takes to run the business now do you?", the young, long, silver haired master sat back in his chair calmly, but his face was turned into a frown and his right eyebrow was ticking slightly in irritation.

"Well um no...It's just that well..."

"Enough. I don't want to hear this discussion any more", Inuyasha boomed in anger at one of the old men that was sitting across from him.

The tiny man clamped his jaw shut at once, and nervously fiddled with the grey cuffs on his arms and then pretended to have an irritating loose piece of thread on his expensive, brown tailored waist coat.

"Now...let's get back to more important matters shall we and no more discussions about selling the company", he growled.

Some of the old men nodded, while others remained stoic and silence.

It took a long moment of awkward silence before one of the old men stood up and began discussing about the company's profits.

'It's going to be a long day', the young master sighed as he stared out the window to watch the clouds pass by instead.

"I take it that it was one of those busy days my lord?"

"Busy? It was more like hell!" Inuyasha mumbled off as he peered outside his stage coach window.

"Let me guess...they were trying to make you give up your father's winery company once again", Miroku stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah those bastards still think that Sesshomaru should have been the one to have run the damn company" he sighed.

Sesshomaru; first son of Lord Inu No Taisho, was born privileged of pure youkai's blood. His mother; a grand lady with a title, was born a noblewoman from the southern lands. At a young age, Sesshomaru's mother had passed away, and his father had then acquired another mate. With beautiful, long, snowflake coloured, silky hair, that could easily rival to that of a woman's, and not to mention sharp, feminine features; which entitled him to be a fantasy for both the man and woman indeed. Not only was he beautiful, but considering he was of pure blood, he was also thought of as intelligent and commanding.

All these characteristics didn't bother the younger son of the late Inu No Taisho. In fact, he didn't really give a damn about the pompous bastard. At Lord Inu Taisho's death bed, Sesshomaru looked nothing but bored as the old man ranted on about his inheritance. In truth, running the family business of producing the best quality wine in all of the country was not something the stuck up Sesshomaru wanted to do at all.

What he wanted, and intended to do, was to design clothing.

And not just any ordinary clothing either...he wanted to design women's clothing at that.

How and why on earth it got into Sesshomaru's head that he just suddenly one day decided to design women's was a mystery to the younger son of Inu No Taisho.

"Don't let them get you down master. They don't know that you're as equal to your father's great business skills. It was you in fact that settled the arrangements over buying more land and hiring a new set of workers to help cultivate it. And all, may I add, without spending over the limited budget we had before we settled on some more business arrangement with other companies", Miroku chuckled when his young master did nothing but roll his eyes.

"Yeah well...it's not like it was a big deal or anything. Just that the more land that is owned by the company, the more wine we could produce and sell for profit", he shrugged.

"Something...I'm sure you're brother couldn't of handled".

"Heh, whatever enough said about the stupid meeting today. I have something I need you to do for me Miroku and that is for you to pack your bags cause I'm sending you overseas to Japan".

"Oooo—kay... and may I ask why it is that I'm traveling there in the first place?"

"Cause I need you to go there and settle a contract with a man named Hanko Murasagi. His company just bought one of the largest shipments of our most expensive brand of wine. Im sending you there to make sure that the transaction gets through and that we arent scammed for anything", the silver haired, son of Inu No Taisho, huffed.

"But why me...can't you send someone else? It's a long trip and I can't stay away from Miss. Sango for too long you know", Miroku whined.

"Miroku...you're the only one with enough guts to question my motives. If you weren't so damn good at negotiating and my best friend, I'd have kicked your ass a long time ago".

Miroku groaned, "All right...I'll go. But you owe me for this my Lord", the black haired young man sighed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you lecher. You know the ropes of the business, so you should have no problem at all with this".

"It's not that...that I'm so much as worried about" Miroku began to play with the black cuffs on his shirt nervously, "I'm just going to miss my Miss. Sango...can't you order for her to come with me and tell her that its for important business or something?", he grinned evilly.

Inuyasha took only one look at his good friend and rolled his eye, "Miroku, knowing you you're bound to slip up. You're going on this trip alone whether you like it or not and that's final", he smirked when Miroku made a crestfallen face.

"Oh you're such a cruel master".

"Keh".

"Remind me why I'm going again?"

It was a beautiful sunny day, and there was a small breeze that drifted around them as they neared the dock in a hired stage coach.

"Because I said so, now shut up already, besides you know the language well enough to get around", Inuyasha half growled.

"Correction! I know just a few sentences, and that is all".

"You seemed fluent enough to me when you were flirting with those Japanese women at Wilson's party" Lord Inuyasha snorted.

"That's cause I memorized an entire page of Japanese sentences before I began talking to those beauties. Besides, I'm going to be all alone why can't you go instead of me master? This is your father's business, and his son must always represent his old man in every way".

"Keh, don't give me that crap. I have a lot of meetings to go to during the next couple of weeks, and I don't have time to travel right now".

"Really now, is that all that there is master?" Miroku suggested with a mischievous grin on his face. His light blue coloured shirt rippled slightly as he kept in his held back laughter.

"Just what are trying to say!?" Inuyasha snapped in mild irritation.

"Nothing, nothing really. Master you know...I just realized that you didn't even let me say a proper farewell to Miss. Sango", Miroku looked saddened by this fact as he followed his master out of the stage coach.

"You grabbed her butt for a good five minutes, I think that's more than enough, you pervert", the young lord straightened out his white shirt, and picked up one of Miroku's brown bags, before he started walking towards the dock.

"Ah, and what a firm butt that certainly was", he sighed happily as he picked up his remaining two bags of luggage and followed after his master.

"Now you see why I'm sending you without her? You're just gonna have to tough it out for the next couple of months, but I'm sure that won't be a problem at all for you now will it?" Inuyasha smirked at his companion.

"Oh?" the advisor's left eyebrow rose in amusement, "And just what are you trying to imply my Lord?"

"Nothing. It's nothing", Inuyasha shrugged, but the mischievous grin never left his face as he strode along the ocean's dock, nearing the large ship.

A swift breeze blew over the two companions; making the young lord's long, silky mane dance in an intricate pattern, and the advisor's ponytailed, dark hair ruffle slightly.

"Aw come on...tell me will ya...or I won't bring you back a souvenir from Japan".

"Fine, but bring me sake", Inuyasha stopped in his steps and looked towards the distant horizon.

The sun was high in the sky, making the deep green waters shimmer like many mirrors. A clear, white blob was floating underneath the shimmering waters, and it gently floated upwards; slowly and casually.

Upon closer inspection, the young lord noted that it was a unique type of medusa, a jelly fish as many called it, and he became mildly distracted by it for a second.

"That's a deal", his young advisor chirped, bringing Inuyasha's attention back into focus, "Now tell me what is it that you were thinking back there my Lord".

"Just thinking about how there is a lot of beautiful women in Japan".

"Oh, and where in the world did you just suddenly acquire this type of interest in oriental women?" the advisor asked smugly.

"I didn't...I just find them attractive. Is that so wrong!" he growled defensively and started walking towards the ship once again.

"Hey, I was only pulling your leg my lord. It's good to know that you at least have an interest in some women...everyone was starting to worry about you, considering your lack of social interaction with the female species".

The young, silver haired Lord shot a dirty look towards his companion.

Miroku held up his hands in a placate manner, "I was only stating the obvious my Lord, no need to get angry", he laughed nervously, and almost tripped on a crack found in between the wooden boards of the dock.

"Keh, just because I'm picky with the women I like, doesn't mean that I have to like women as much as a pervert like you Miro" he huffed.

"He...he, yes I know that...and hey I'm insulted you know that I am solely devoted to Miss. Sango...well sort of".

"Hurry your ass up Miroku, the boat's gonna leave without you".

"I wish it did leave without me", Miroku grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that you bastard", Inuyasha shouted out behind him

'Damn...I forgot about that sensitive hearing of his'

Miroku begrudgingly handed his paper and tickets to the person at the gate before they allowed him in.

Inuyasha smirked slightly as his good friend walked up the plank, mumbling irritably under his breath about having to go on a trip by himself. The young advisor did not want to go to a foreign land by himself where he didn't recognize anyone, and yet he was looking forward to those beautiful Japanese women that his good friend, and master was so interested in.

Goodness knows how on earth he ever managed to come to liking the oriental type of women? Not that it was a bad thing, but it was just strange, considering he himself always went with his master everywhere and the only oriental women they have ever come across, was at one of his father's business associates. Henry Wilson was having a party for his son Kouga Wolf Wilson. The young man was a pure blooded demon of the wolf tribe; he was tall, handsome and bold, and maybe a little bit on the too spoiled side, considering he was just an only child. His father Henry Wilson was a major party animal and would take any reason to just throw a party. Unlucky, was his master when he was given an invitation to Henry Wilson's son's twenty fourth birthday party.

What was worse was the fact that ever since they were very young children, Lord Inuyasha West and Kouga Wolf Wilson, were nothing but bitter enemies. It had begun when Kouga had pushed the young hanyou Lord into the mud all because Inuyasha West had beaten him in a simple racing game. The young hanyou master quickly got up from the mud and noticed that his favourite red pants, the ones his mother had made for him for his birthday, were torn. With uncontrolled anger, Inuyasha socked young Kouga Wolf Wilson in the jaw, and sent him flying back into the mud as well.

Till this very day the two have not settled their differences, and to make matters even worse; was the fact that Kouga Wolf always bragged about his pure bloodline, and looked down upon Inuyasha's own.

At Kouga's party, his father had brought in many prostitutes and various women, all for his son and his guests to enjoy.

That was where one of the hired women, an oriental girl, most likely Japanese, had a long conversation with the young Inu Lord.

He could see it in his master's eyes; the lust, the passion that dwelled within those depths.

The girl had long, dark hair and soft, dark looking eyes. Her entire face had been powdered, while her eyebrows were shaved and then painted in. She wore the most beautiful, multi coloured kimono; one that entitled her of her status as an entertainer of men. She smiled a lot, but Miroku noticed that it was all forced; her actions, her aura, it all seemed off and she seemed sad too. The young advisor was very sure that the young Lord never noticed this in her, but as a womanizer, Miroku noticed these things easily about women.

Her name was Megumi, and everything about her was perfect; to the way she played her flute, to the way she poured tea for her guests.

Maybe that's where his young master had developed an interest in oriental women.

Otherwise...where would it have come from...he was always by his master's side for every event that they have ever attended.

He sent an irritated look towards his master as Miroku looked back over his shoulder one last time.

The young Lord just stood there with his arms folded and looking smug while his most trusted friend allowed the people to take his luggage before he went inside.

"Don't get into any trouble now Miro...and you know what kind of trouble I'm talking about now, you lecher", Inuyasha shouted deftly for the entire world to hear, especially his good friend in order for him to feel even more depressed about the whole situation he was in.

Miroku scrunched up his bottom and upper face into a look of disgust, and terror when a couple of senior ladies passed by him and gave him a dirty look.

The old ladies then brought their enormous purses up close to their chests, as if it were a shielded weapon of protection against the perverted monster, which would now be occupying the same boat with them for the next couple of weeks to come.

"Oh gee, thanks for the concern...master", he grumbled as he cautiously made his way inside the ship and hid from the scornful glares the old ladies kept sending him.

'Oh don't flatter yourselves ladies...I wouldn't even think about touching any of you...if my life even depended on it', he mused as he made his way down a corridor, his room not too far from the paranoid, little old ladies.

* * *

Hey hey! So what do you guys think about the first chappie? Not too shabby, considering it all comes from the top of my head...no rough drafts or anything. It keeps bugging me about where this whole story seems similar in a way...I can't figure it out at all...hmmm? It must have been a book that I read in 8th grade or something...but I swear this will be my own to call, and to evilly manipulate to my ...evilness...bwahahahahah.

And I'm currently writing out chapter 10 to "Whispers of a Treasure", hopefully it will be done by Friday cause I have to move tomorrow and the next day...sigh...so no computer time. And sorry to all who have wonderfully been devoted to my crazy imagination and I have not updated all summer basically...it's summer...I like to be outside in the sun sorry.

But, yes, expect more to come soon by Babydragon. If anyone wants to know what I've been up to lately or loves to chat about anime...go to my friend's (Eve) and I (Babydragon) website.

(It's currently down for the moment due to some minor complications...but it will be up soon enough...hopefully)

www. a n i m e v e n g e a n c e. n e t (don't forget to take out spaces so it works)

Love you all and please review so I will know that I have made the right choice in writing a new fanfic

Love all of you wonderful people out there and have a very good summer holiday.

Ja Ne and blessings.

Babydragon


End file.
